marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 41
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** *** Benzelli *** Several unnamed officers ** An unnamed doctor * * * ** Kenny * * * * Loreen * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* Miguel O'Hara's Office ****** ******* ******** ****** Gabriel O'Hara's Apartment ****** Items: * * * Replicas of Mjolnir Vehicles: * * Tyler Stone's Hoverchair | Synopsis1 = Following the fall of President Doom, Miguel O'Hara has some of the Public Eye take him to the ruins of the White House. When asked why he wanted to visit the ruins, Miguel explains that he wanted to come and get some kind of closure. Amid the rubble, he finds the nameplate from Tyler Stone's office and quickly discards it.Doom became President of the United States in only for his new empire to be taken down in . Meanwhile, Tyler Stone returns to Alchemax for the first time since he was shot.Tyler Stone was shot in . Confined to a hoverchair, he Stone pilots himself to the lab where his son, Kron Stone, has been held since he was defeated by Spider-Man. Tyler wants to know if this is his real son or some kind of replica of Kron.Tyler believed that Kron was killed by the Punisher in . Kron actually survived was explained in . After a lengthy explanation of the symbiote's bonding process, the lead technician confirms that this is actually his son. Satisfied with the answer, Tyler orders Kron to be killed immediately. When Kron protests this, Tyler points out that Kron has been declared legally dead and therefore has no rights. Unfortunately, the technician can't comply with Tyler's order as Miguel O'Hara is still in charge of Alchemax. Annoyed, Tyler tells the technician that he will run it by Miguel, but warns that things will change once he takes back control of his company. Back in Nueva York, Spider-Man swings across the city when he spots some Thorites who appear to be burning an effigy of him. However, upon closer inspection, Spider-Man is horrified that the "effigy" is actually a man in a Spider-Man costume. Spider-Man swings down to save the man but is attacked by the Thorites. As he fights them off, he recognizes one of the rabble-rousers as the Vulture. With his cover blown and the Public Eye arriving on the scene, the Vulture and his confederates decide to leave. This allows Spider-Man to get to the man hung over the fire. Pulling off the man's mask, Spider-Man recognizes him as the Thorite he encountered on the first night he got his spider-powers.Spider-Man first met Kenny the Thorite in . Clinging to life, the man tells Spider-Man that he still had faith in the hero even though the other Thorites have branded him a traitor. Despite his demands that the Public Eye get some medics, the man soon dies. Spider-Man realizes he didn't even know this man's name. While at St. Patrick's Cathedral, Father Jennifer is visited by the Net Prophet. He notices that she has a bruise on her face and asks what happened. Father Jennifer insists that she was attacked by a "lost soul" and that she has already forgiven them, insisting that the issue over when the Prophet presses for more details.The bruise on Father Jennifer's face is never really explained. Initially, writer Peter David intended Father Jennifer as being the Goblin and the bruises coming from the Goblin and Spider-Man's battle . However, a change of writers led to the Goblin being revealed as someone else as seen in . When Father Jennifer asks why the Net Prophet has come back, he begins to admit that he has feelings for her. Understanding that the church has changed from his time, something obvious due to the fact that Jennifer is a priest, the Prophett asks what else has changed. To answer this, Father Jennifer allows the Prophet to kiss her. Meanwhile, at his apartment, Gabriel O'Hara struggles to put on a tie. Losing his temper he puts his fist through the mirror prompting his mother, Conchata, to come into the room and help him. When she asks why he is so upset, Gabriel explains that he made a lot of screw-ups recently, but doesn't elaborate. With his tie all done up, Conchata then begins treating the cuts on Gabriel's hands. While at Alchemax's office, Miguel is also putting on a tie when he is interrupted by Tyler Stone who offers to give him a ride to Dana D'Angelo's funeral.Dana D'Angelo was murdered by Venom in . Miguel declines, then Tyler asks for permission to kill Kron Stone. Miguel finds this barbaric even though Kron murdered Dana, Miguel reminds Tyler that Kron is his son. Tyler believes that is all the justification he needs and if Miguel won't do it, he will carry out the order once he retakes control of Alchemax the following day. Disgusted, Miguel tells Tyler he can have the company as he doesn't want to end up like Stone. Soon Miguel is at the cemetery for Dana's funeral, surrounded by friends and family. The last rites are given by Father Jennifer who then opens it up to others to give their own eulogies. Gabriel O'Hara is the first and his eulogy is angry and implies that Miguel is to blame for not being able to save Dana. This is followed by Xina Kwan, who gives a tearful speech where she regrets never being a good friend to Dana. When it's Miguel's turn to go up and say something, he finds himself at a loss for words and abruptly leaves. Sitting elsewhere, Miguel notices a woman putting a Spider-Man mask on a new grave. As it turns out, this woman is Laureen the wife of Kenny -- the man who died earlier wearing a Spider-Man costume. He decides to talk to her and learns that Kenny had faith in Spider-Man because the hero always did what he could to make the world a better place. Her words hit home to him and the following morning, Miguel's still in the CEO's office at Alchemax when Tyler Stone returns. Miguel tells Tyler that system is in disarray and so Tyler cannot take back the company. Miguel has decided to continue to run the company, and turn the ruthless corporation into a force for good. When Tyler protests this, Miguel calls security to escore Tyler out of the building. When threats fail to work, Tyler then tells Miguel that he is his biological father. This fails to shock Miguel, who tells Tyler that he already knows and tells him to get out of his office.Miguel learned that Tyler Stone was his father in . | Solicit = It's the battle of the bad guys: Goblin 2099 vs. Vulture 2099! After the death of Dana, Spidey's out for revenge! | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}